


Saturday Morning Cartoons

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Hartwin; cartoons





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



“I need ye in for 8 tomorrow morning.”

“It’s Saturday. Can we make it 10 instead?”

“Nae. You’ll be in my office for 8.”

“I have plans, Merlin. It’d be ungentlemanly to cancel so late. Surely we can postpone a meeting about Bors’ requests for additional explosives later in the day.”

“Harry, what are you supposedly up to first thing on a Saturday morning that isn’t you lying around in bed doing things I dinnae want to know about with Eggsy.”

“…”

“Fine then, Harry. 8am sharp.”

“…Peppa Pig.”

“What was that? I dinnae hear you.”

“I have a date with Eggsy and Daisy to watch Peppa Pig. It’s a new episode and I think Peppa is going to the zoo with Daddy Pig.”

“…See that yer here for 10 then. And give the flower a kiss from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
